User blog:Pigboy24/Pigboy Sins SpongeToons
Remember Kidboy Reacts to? That show where I parodied Cinema Sins badly so Fanon would sin my eps? Nope? OK. After I reacted to SpongeToons, TheImperialGhost wanted me to do it again because it was like the worst episode. Well, here you go! This is going to be a series from now on btw. Narrator: SpongeBob woke up from the sound of alarm clocks. SpongeBob: What a nice way to start off the morning? A. Why is that a question? B. Talking to yourself cliche. +2 Narrator: He went over to see his pet snail, Gary. Why are you narrating everything SpongeBob is doing? +1 SpongeBob: Hey buddy, old pal! Gary: Meow something wrong about this episode! Yes, there is. I guess it was written like this on purpose but still... +1 SpongeBob: I love you loads! I thought you understood Gary. +1 Narrator: Down the stairs he went to his roomie, Angel. His guardian Angel. +1 SpongeBob: Hey Angie! I thought her name was Angel. +1 Angel: You know, I've never seen you like that. SpongeBob: I'm going out Angie! Look after Gare-bear for me! So you're not even responding to her. Huh. +1 Angel: Of course I will. Narrator: Gary went up to Angel and purred. Gary: Meow least someone knows Angel: Of course I know, Gary. So SpongeBob now can't understand Gary but you can. +1 Narrator: SpongeBob started to walk down the street, whistling at his feet. This would be a great opportunity to use the Saturday Night Fever cliche but who cares. +1 '' SpongeBob: I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready for what? Narrator: Oh dear! It seems that SpongeBob didn't plan everything of his new day! Meanwhile, Squidward is crying. ''wtf +1 camera zooms it Squidward's house That made no sense. +1 Narrator: Squidward is unhappy unlike our little yellow Sponge! SpongeBob: Hey, Squiddy! What's the matter? Squidward: My clarinet has broke! get a picture of the broken clarinet. SpongeBob: I'll help you! Squidward: Thank you, SpongeBob. Narrator: So, SpongeBob made it his quest to find a new clarinet for Squidward. SpongeBob: Where is the first shop that sells clarinets. That's a question. WHERE'S THE QUESTION MARK? +1 Narrator: He looked and he looked all around the town until he found a shop called 'Preposterous Music'. He went inside to find... SpongeBob: Squilliam Fancyson! Squilliam: Who said my name? SpongeBob: I did. Squilliam: Oh it's you, SpongeBob. Narrator: He bought his items and walked away. What was the point of meeting Squilliam? +1 Cashier: Next! SpongeBob: I would like to buy this please! Cashier: That will be $29.99. Narrator: SpongeBob had his cash ready in his hand, and gave the kind sir $30. He walked out with a shrug. That's a bad cashier not giving SpongeBob his change and all. +1 SpongeBob: 'Going back to see Squidward again!' Narrator: Meanwhile at Squidwards house, he was sitting near the door. APOSTROPHE. Seriously, you're worse than Calaz! +1 Squidward: I wonder when SpongeBob will get back? SpongeBob: Here I am! I got you what you wanted! Shows up on cue cliche. +1 Narrator: He showed Squidward the instrument, it was a replica of the older one. Squidward: Let me see how it works. Narrator: He got himself ready. As he played a beautiful tune. Since when could SpongeBob play the clarinet? +1 Squidward: Thank you SpongeBob, I owe you one! You're acting out of character today. +1 SpongeBob: This has been one of the best days ever! Narrator: He then leaped in the air with sparkly flair. Gary: Meow Meow Meow we are done. wtf +1 Fin. You don't need to sate that it's the end of the episode. SINS: 20 NARRATION BONUS RUN! +14 (I apologise if my math is wrong) SINS: 34 SENTENCE: There's something wrong about this episode! NEXT EP: PLWTR Category:Blog posts